


Молчи

by greencrayon



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossover, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencrayon/pseuds/greencrayon
Summary: Стайлз с братом приехали на экскурсию на остров Нублар. Но теперь он застрял в джунглях с дрессировщиком динозавров Дереком и… пусть Ти-рекс подождет.





	Молчи

**Author's Note:**

Воздух прорезает скрежет разодранного металла, и Стайлза из укрытия выдергивают сильные руки Дерека — сверху сыпятся куски стекла и железа. Вдвоем они быстро перебегают на другую сторону развороченного магазина, но сразу же тормозят и распластываются по стене, чтобы Ти-рекс и Индоминус их не заметили.

Стайлз чувствует, как Дерек прижимается, явно прикрывая его телом и оберегая. Дерек на секунду застывает, потом начинает двигаться и смещаться в сторону, чтобы хоть одним глазом оценить обстановку за углом.

— Я их не вижу, — тихо шипит он в ухо, сжимая Стайлза за плечо, чтобы отскочить с ним в любой момент. Стайлз с трудом сглатывает и на полшажочка приближается к Дереку, готовясь сорваться на бег по приказу. — Если добежим быстро, — продолжает шепотом Дерек, — доберемся до Лоры и Скотта за…

Мощный рык заглушает всё, что Дерек собирался сказать, и Стайлз понимает, что снова стоит притиснутый к стене, а лицо Дерека в паре дюймов. Тот поднимает палец к губам, предупреждая, чтобы Стайлз молчал, а когда Стайлз выдыхает от страха, то этот палец прижимается уже к его губам.

Они стоят там, наверное, целую вечность, и ждут — а что _еще_ остаётся делать? — и прислушиваются к неприятно близким порыкиванию и шумному дыханию Индоминуса. Стайлз едва ли может пошевелиться, зажатый между Дереком и стеной, а видит только как взгляд Дерека всё время перескакивает — налево, направо, на Стайлза.

И наконец тишина. Стайлз переминается с ноги на ногу, надеясь, что теперь-то можно бежать дальше, но Дерек снова вжимает его и шикает прямо в лицо. Потом поворачивает голову в сторону и внимательно прислушивается. Стайлз снова сглатывает, на краткий миг прикрывает глаза и умоляет себя — пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , не сейчас.

Но его телу до молитв никакого дела, оно полностью сосредотачивается на сильном мужчине, который дышал ему в лицо, а теперь касается тех частей, которые еще никто не трогал.

И всё бы было нормально. Было бы. Если бы Стайлз не был озабоченным подростком, сомневающимся в своей ориентации, а теперь еще и со стояком в штанах.

По счастью Дерек еще почему-то не заметил или ему всё равно. Но Стайлза немного тревожит, что будет, когда им снова нужно будет удирать. Его нисколько не привлекает идея бежать вперевалочку и привлечь к себе внимание, особенно, когда они доберутся до Лоры и Скотта. Как унизительно будет, если те увидят…

Дерек всё еще отвлечён на происходящее снаружи, но ненадолго. Глядя на Стайлза, он шепчет:

— Я просто подкрадусь ближе и проверю, всё ли чисто и не сидят ли они в засаде, — засада. Вот точно. — А ты стой тут. И молчи.

Стайлз кивает и Дерек отлипает от него, бесшумно шагает в проём и ищет глазами признаки гигантских динозавров.

Стайлз отходит от стены и пятится в темноту полуразрушенной комнаты. Прислоняется к перевернутому столу и, сверля глазами свою ширинку, нервно закусывает губу.

Если бы он был один, проблема решилась бы очень быстро.

— Так, — шепчет Дерек, глядя через плечо, одной рукой он держится за косяк, другой подзывает Стайлза подойти. — Нам пора.

Когда Дерек заговорил, Стайлз выпрямился, пытаясь сделать бугор в штанах незаметнее, но теперь он не сдвигается с места. Дерек сказал пора, но Стайлз не может. Не в таком виде. Он тихонько качает головой и стыдливо опускает взгляд.

— Что такое? Давай бегом, — подгоняет его Дерек едва слышно, снова выглядывает наружу и снова на Стайлза. — В чем проблема?

Стайлз не может вспомнить, оказывался ли он в более стыдной ситуации, чем сейчас. Не так страшно, что Дерек узнает, а вот что остальные — гораздо хуже. По крайней мере, после всего Дерека они, может, и не увидят больше.

— Я… У меня… э-э… — Стайлз еле выдавливает слова.

— Стояк? Да знаю я, почувствовал, — перебивает Дерек. — Не дури, он сейчас даже близко не в топе наших проблем.

Пытаясь переварить ошеломительную новость, что Дерек, оказывается, _знал_ , Стайлз выдавливает:

— Но я не могу… Не смогу бежать так.

Дерек буравит его взглядом, а потом, видимо обдумав, коротко кивает.

— Ладно, будь по-твоему. Но уложись в пять минут, нам нужно выбираться отсюда.

— Чего? — опешивает Стайлз.

— Подрочи, — разъясняет Дерек, — только быстро.

Лицо Стайлза обжигает, наверняка он покраснел сильнее, если еще есть куда. И как только такое возможно, когда вся кровь, кажется, утекла в другом направлении? На этот раз Стайлз _решительно_ мотает головой. Нет. Он не станет мастурбировать при Дереке, даже если тот отвернется.

— Да ради всего… — бормочет Дерек, возвращаясь от дверного проема к Стайлзу.

Стайлз следит за его приближением с выпученными от удивления глазами, но не успевает спросить, что же Дерек задумал, как тот берется за пряжку стайлзова ремня и расстегивает её.

— Ч-чего? Что ты…?

Вместо ответа Дерек засовывает руку в трусы Стайлза и, обхватив пальцами, являет гордо стоящий член прохладному воздуху.

Ахнув, Стайлз вцепляется в столешницу обеими руками и закусывает нижнюю губу, отмечая, как загорелые пальцы Дерека выделяются на фоне бледной кожи. Наверное, это всё сон — безумный, запутанный. Приснилось из-за стресса. В любой момент он проснётся и поймет, что всё еще лежит в кузове грузовика.

Дерек ведёт кулаком вверх, потирая большим пальцем головку, и у Стайлза рот открывается в немом «О-о». Он наваливается вперед, хватаясь за плечо Дерека, и задушенно скулит от удовольствия.

— Молчи, — шепотом предупреждает Дерек, отпуская член Стайлза, и щедро облизывает свою ладонь. Теперь скользит лучше, он сжимает пальцы покрепче и живо двигает рукой вверх-вниз.

Стайлз же, напротив, находит, что _молчать_ всё сложнее. Он, вне сомнений, трогал себя — и часто — но никогда еще ничьей посторонней руки не было на его члене, и сейчас он ошарашен этим офигенным ощущением. Но ситуацию это не спасает, потому что каждый раз, когда Дерек задевает головку, изо рта Стайлза вырывается тихое жалкое постанывание.

Дерек уже заметил. Размеренно двигая кулаком, он внимательно наблюдал за Стайлзом и иногда коротко облизывал губы.

После одного особенно удачного движения, Стайлз невольно стонет и впивается пальцами в чужое плечо. Он _вот-вот_ …

— Я, кажется, сказал тебе молчать, — шепчет Дерек.

Стайлз уже почти извиняется, как Дерек застает его врасплох — придвигается и заглушает поцелуем.

Стайлза захлёстывают ощущения: чужая рука на члене, стол врезается под бедра, а теперь еще и губы Дерека на его губах. Стайлз отвечает на поцелуй как может — между немыми вздохами, так же стараясь задавить опасные звуки еще в горле, до того, как они вырвутся.

Дерек наконец обхватывает его шею свободной рукой и сильнее притягивает в поцелуй, скользя языком по полной нижней губе Стайлза.

— Я… — бормочет он Дереку в рот, — я сейчас…

Мощный _грохот_ разрывает воздух, и так пугает Стайлза, что он прикусывает губу Дерека. На секунду ему кажется, что он кончит от страха, он же был _на грани_ , но Дерек мгновенно перемещает пальцы ниже и вдруг крепко стискивает у корня, намертво перекрывая оргазм. И, черт, как же это _больно_.

Они замирают в этой позиции, прислушиваясь к доносящимся звукам окончившегося боя. Злобные раскаты рыка то и дело подчеркивают расклад.

Дерек медленно отнимает рот ото рта Стайлза и руку с его шеи. И снова прикладывает палец к губам. Стайлз тихо следит за ним, изумленно отмечая, что вообще-то прокусил чужую губу до крови. Дерека, по всей видимости, это не волнует.

Отзвуки битвы немного отодвинулись, и похоже для Дерека это решающий фактор. Аккуратно отпустив член Стайлза, он закрывает чистой ладонью его рот и беззвучно проговаривает: «Молчи». Затем опускается на колени и накрывает Стайлза таким теплым, влажным ртом.

Стайлз мысленно успевает поблагодарить предусмотрительность Дерека и руку, закрывающую его рот, а потом его глаза закатываются, пальцы сжимаются на чужих волосах, бедра толкаются, и тут же всё накопленное напряжение прорывает, и он, на мгновенье подвиснув в невесомости, изливается и опускается в теплое сладкое блаженство.

Дерек выпускает член с влажным причмоком, облизывает губы и поднимается. Встретившись глазами со Стайлзом, он убирает руку с его рта и усмехается одним уголком губ.

— Лучше? — шепчет он.

— Ты проглотил? — спрашивает Стайлз, обалдело пялясь на рот Дерека.

— Ага, — кивком подтверждает Дерек. — Ты хоть представляешь, как эта хрень воняет? Они бы сожрали нас через секунду, если бы почувствовали запах.

Стайлза будто вылепили из желе, он безропотно позволяет Дереку поправить на себе штаны и застегнуть ремень.

— Пошли, — тихо говорит тот, закончив с одеждой. — Надо найти остальных и выбираться отсюда нахрен.

Коротко кивнув, Стайлз отталкивается от стола и тянет Дерека за плечо, тот оборачивается и улыбается — пожалуй что ласково.

Пока они бесшумно добираются до выхода из комнаты, руки и ноги Стайлза постепенно успевают снова окрепнуть.

Они останавливаются у разломанного дверного проёма, Дерек выглядывает наружу проверить, не подобрались ли динозавры и можно ли выходить, а Стайлз спрашивает:

— Ты ведь не шутил, да?

— О чём?

— Ты и правда альфа.


End file.
